winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Return to Me
Return to Me was the favorite song of Musa's deceased mother, Matlin. The song was first heard in the "The Singing Whales". In "The Problems of Love", a part of the song can be heard twice, once with a small change in lyrics, when Musa sings to the singing whales that Stormy and Darcy spelled in their plan to destroy the Winx, and when Musa goes back to Alfea with her friends. A new part of the song is featured in a gift video called "Gift Video - Best Friend" that has been released on the Winx official Youtube channels on October 21st, 2013. In Season 6 Episode 18, Musa uses her magic to make the song play to try to calm Flora. Its instrumental version is heard in the app game Winx Fairy School. Lyrics English Mama you'd be so proud The way I shine Wish that you could see me now Oh, great creatures of the sea Please hold her voice For all of eternity And like a siren's lullaby I know you always will Return to me Return to me On waves of ocean melody No magic can make you reappear But in the song of the whales You are always here Ah ah ah ah Always Return to me Return to me On waves of ocean melody No magic can make you reappear But in the song of the whales You are always here Episode twenty First Time I close my eyes and you Return to me Return to me On waves of ocean melody No magic can make you reappear But in the song of the whales You are always here Second Time No magic can make you reappear But in the song of the whales You are always here Always Gift Video - Best Friend Walking my childhood shore I miss you so Mama my music's yours I cry 'till the water's blue Where whales can sing Remember we sang it too Return to me Return to me On waves of ocean melody No magic can make you reappear But in the song of the whales You are always here Always French Maman vois comme je brille Tu serais fière De me découvrir ainsi Tous les habitants des mers Peuvent écouter Ta voix pour l'éternité Comme les sirènes et leur chant Je sais qu'à chaque instant Tu me reviens Tu me reviens Lorsque j'entends les vagues au loin La magie ne te ramènera pas Mais dans le chant des baleines Tu es toujours là Woh oh woh oh Toujours Tu me reviens Tu me reviens Lorsque j'entends les vagues au loin La magie ne te ramènera pas Mais dans le chant des baleines Tu es toujours là Gift Video - Ta meilleure amie Au rivage de l'enfance Tu me manques tant Je garde ta chanson maman Je pleure quand chantent les baleines Au bleu des mers Nous aussi chantions naguère La marée s'en vient, s'en va Je ferme les yeux et toi Tu me reviens Tu me reviens Lorsque j'entends les vagues au loin La magie ne te ramènera pas Mais dans le chant des baleines Tu es toujours Finnish Mama olisit ylpeä Muuten olen loistaa Toive, että voisit nähdä minut nyt Hienoa olentoja meren Ole hyvä ja pidä hänen äänensä Kaikkien ikuisuuden Ja kuten sireenin kehtolaulu Tiedän aina tulee Palaa luokseni Palaa luokseni On aallot meressä melodia Ei taikuutta voi tehdä sinusta todella, rakas Mutta laulu valaiden Olet aina täällä Ah ah ah ah aina Palaa luokseni Palaa luokseni On aallot meressä melodia Ei taikuutta voi tehdä sinusta todella, rakas Mutta laulu valaiden Olet aina täällä Italian Mamma saresti così orgoglioso Il mio modo di brillare Desidero che tu potessi vedermi adesso Oh, grandi creature del mare Si prega di tenere la sua voce Per tutta l'eternità E come la ninna nanna di una sirena So che sarà sempre così Ritornate a me Ritornate a me Sulle onde di oceano melodia Nessuna magia può farti vero, cara Ma nel canto delle balene Tu sei sempre qui Ah ah ah ah sempre Ritornate a me Ritornate a me Sulle onde di oceano melodia Nessuna magia può farti vero, cara Ma nel canto delle balene Tu sei sempre qui Russian Мама, вы были бы так горд То, как я светят Жаль, что Вы могли видеть меня сейчас О, великий существ на море Пожалуйста, не вешайте ее голос Для всех вечности И, как колыбельная сирены Я знаю, что так будет всегда Возвращайся ко мне Возвращайся ко мне По волнам мелодии океана Магия не может сделать вас реальные, дорогие Но в песне китов Вы всегда здесь Ай ай ай ай всегда Возвращайся ко мне Возвращайся ко мне По волнам мелодии океана Магия не может сделать вас реальные, дорогие Но в песне китов Вы всегда здесь German Mama, du wärst so stolz Die Art, wie ich leuchten Wünschen, dass Sie mich jetzt sehen könnte Oh, große Geschöpfe des Meeres Bitte halten Sie ihre Stimme Für alle Ewigkeit Und wie eine Sirene Wiegenlied Ich weiß, Sie werden immer Kehrt zu mir zurück Kehrt zu mir zurück Auf den Wellen des Ozeans Melodie Keine Magie kann Sie wirklich, lieber Aber in den Gesang der Wale Sie sind immer hier Ah ah ah ah immer Kehrt zu mir zurück Kehrt zu mir zurück Auf den Wellen des Ozeans Melodie Keine Magie kann Sie wirklich, lieber Aber in den Gesang der Wale Sie sind immer hier Trivia *This song is one of the two used for two different spells both used by Musa in two different Fairy Forms: **This song is used for the Sirenix special spell Voice of Sirenix; **The second song, We are a Symphony is used for the Bloomix spell Crystal Voice. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|left|300px Category:Winx Club Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 songs Category:Songs Category:Musa Category:Melody Category:Nickelodeon Category:Sirenix Category:Season 6 Category:Season 6 songs Category:Games Category:Games Songs